The Journey for Vaccine
by DorkyConverse
Summary: The vaccine for the Bubonic Plague has emptied out. Percy, Annabeth, Katie, Travis, Leo and Piper must go back to 1346, and get the rare plant that would change the world forever throught time. Annabeth and Katie are accused as witches. Can things go ok?


**So, when I was in sixth grade, I learned about the Bubonic Plague, and it was quite shocking. When I was looking through my sixth grade science notes, we learned about the Bubonic Plague, and compared this to Percy Jackson. I've been working on notes and such, and I made a story. So, yeah. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

"Annabeth, this is so boring…" I begged. "This stuff is important. You got to learn about bacteria." Annabeth cooed. "What's so great about bacteria?" I whined. Annabeth widened her eyes, and shut the book so hard; it made an echo in my cabin. "What's so great about bacteria? WHAT'S SO GREAT ABOUT BACTERIA?" She got really close in my face. "Bacteria were one of the first living organisms on earth, and the bacteria formed into us, and a bacterium keeps you from getting sick. Bacteria are in our food, and it breaks down the food we eat. Bacteria that are bad can help you get viruses, colds, flus, HIV and AIDS!" Annabeth screamed at me. "Ookaay…" I said.

Before Annabeth could speak, the supper horn went off. "It's time for dinner." I said. We left our work on my bed, and headed to the dining pavilion. "Hey guys." Travis came up to us. "Hey Travis. Where's Connor?" Annabeth asks. "He's on a quest. Chiron asked us to meet him with three other people in the big house after dinner." Travis said.

"What for?" I asked. "I don't know. He said it's private." Travis wandered off into the dining pavilion. "I wonder what Chiron wants us for," Annabeth asked.

**Chiron's POV **

Oh no. I knew this day would come. I hope my campers will be safe after this happens. If only the currency of the timeline is effective enough if only little things can be changed.

"So…what's this going to fix something in the timeline?" Leo asks as he puts both of his feet on the ping pong table.

Piper whacked his feet. "To my opinion, what are these currencies of the timeline?" Piper asked. Crap. They heard me.

"Ok, here's the plan. Lady Athena; Annabeth's mother, she has found that the bubonic plague that spread through Europe in 1346 – 1350. Well, we have run out of the vaccine that treats the plague." I said.

"So?" Travis said. "Well, we no longer plant the main ingredient of the vaccine, and we need you six to go back in time, and find the plant." I said finally.

"Why us six?" (**A/N: **This is where why I chose these characters.) Katie asked. "Well, Annabeth knows this specific type of plant, Travis can fly and search for the plant, once you guys find the plant, Katie can dig up the plant, if you guys get stuck in witch trial Piper can persuade the folks people, Leo can build you guys a ride, and Percy can give you guys water for a week, or so because water is extremely hard to find in the twelfth century." I said with a final breathe.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Leo said. "What did you say about a "witch trial"?"

"Back in the twelfth century, people who would go in to towns, and the locals that live in the town start to get sick, they will blame it on the foreigners. See, they didn't know what had caused them to get sick; they just point fingers at whose fault it is. They never heard of bacteria before." I said.

"What does that have to do about the witch trial?" Leo questioned. "See, they blame it on the foreigners, and say their witches. So they go into witch trial, to see if they really are a witch. If they are a witch, they first drown them, if they survive, they hang them." I replied.

"What about if they survived that?" Travis questioned. Oh, man. Troubled boy. "They cut their head off with a medieval chopper." I said.

Everybody gasped. "What?" Katie questioned. "Yes. Now the plant we are looking for is the European peacock plant. (**A/N: **made that up, and the ingredient about the vaccine.)" I said.

"Ah, yes, the European peacock plant. Very rare. A leaf of the plant can cure your flu in 2 hours. Yes." Annabeth murmured.

"Travis. They look like a peacock feathers as the leaves, and it has a flower in the middle. Usually white. It's like a weed, but pettier."

"And Katie, there is a specific type of procedure I need to teach you how to do. One mistake and you could instantly die from the strong odor that leaks out. So, you're the one that's the most in danger. I'll teach you the procedure later." I cooed.

"Percy, I'll give you maps of the places where you can easily track down the ocean. Leo, your father will tell you more details about how you can build a time machine. And Piper, your mother has assigned a session to work on your charmspeak. Any questions?"

No one dared to say anything. "Ok, this is a big quest, the biggest one since 1664, where I will not tell you about." I quickly spilled.

Most of them got confused, but I quickly changed the subject. "Now, pack your belongings, you guys leave tomorrow morning. Meeting dismissed." They all got up, and pushed in the chairs that they were sitting on, and left the big house.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys, yeah. Hope you enjoy my story. I will continue later in a week or so, if I have time. Thanks! <strong>


End file.
